digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aster Selene
Hello? Is that you, Rain? - Digi9346 07:08, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Well... If you're referring to the same RS that wrote Digimon Adventure 03, Digimon Couple Theories, RainbowSprinkle's Life, yada yada yada, then yes, it is me. :Nice to see you here. - Digi9346 06:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Moving and Tai Actually, it should be at Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. Unlike the characters from later seasons, "Taichi Kamiya" is actually his dub name - the first episode makes it clear that "Tai" is just his nickname, and even lists his full name. As for moving - it would actually work better if you let me delete this page, then due a true move from your old one. I can replace it with the text you have now, but it would be more "official". If it's not a problem, I'm going to go ahead an do that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:49, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you! :-) Hikari Yes, it's kind of stupid, but out of all Mega/Ultimate Digimon, only a small fraction are explicitly female, and Kari has one of them. Out of all the girls (Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei, International females, Rika, Jeri, Minami, Suzie, Yoshi, Miki, Megumi, and Kristy), only 3 of them actually have feminine Megas. (four of them have feminine Digimon in general, once you include Mimi). Arguably, Sayo should be on the list too, as Dianamon is fairly female. As well as Mari (Rosemon). Still, it's less than a quarter of them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:23, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Couplings/Relationships/Wherever we want to go with this. Okay, so right now I'm basically covering the card articles, THB is covering the episode articles, and so on. It's not really an official position, but would you like to be in charge of the coupling/relationship articles? We really need someone to get them in shape, and you definitely seem to be the one for that.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::In fact, would you like to be the go-to-editor for the entire Fan section? I don't think anyone's really doing any keeping for it right now.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:08, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::I could, maybe. Keep in mind that I'm very bad at guessing what the English dialogue is, having boycotted it one year ago, and that my time is limited so that I'll only be able to check it once in a while and make minor edits. Also, I can't do anything much for Savers, or Adventure 02 episodes 22-50, or the Tamers Japanese original. I'll try my hand at Couplings and maybe then move onto the entire section. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:16, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You now have admin access Per the recommendation of KrytenKoro you now have admin access, which gives you the ability to do things like delete pages and block users. Here's some words of wisdom-ish I gave to KrytenKoro a while ago. Just remember, be slow to block and delete, and when in doubt feel free to ask for a second opinion. But no worries, even admin actions can be undone in case of a mistake. Wikipedia has some good advice at wikipedia:Wikipedia:Advice for new administrators, wikipedia:Wikipedia:New admin school and wikipedia:Wikipedia:Administrators' how-to guide, if you are ever wondering about anything. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions, big or small. Cheers. -- Ned Scott 20:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) We Need Pics Aster, upload some Michi pictures so we can put them on the fan page. -PrincessJaded ::See I have pictures, i.e. Tai and Mimi riding Greymon, Mimi walking with Tai in The Crest of Sincerity. It's just I don't have authorization to add them. That's where you come it! Fan-subs I'm guessing you're in charge of fan-subs, but would you mind if i could take it over, or work on it some more? I think it needs some work, and it would be cool if it could be the definite (or somewhat close to) list of such on the 'net.--Rad140 00:16, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there's anything wrong with it or anything, but i think some of the links need fixing (i'll take care of that). I thought of maybe adding other languages, but AniDB has that already... i do swear there must be some other fan-sub groups somewhere doing digimon, that somehow aren't listed on AniDB?--Rad140 02:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Opinion needed I need opinions on one of my crazy ideas here --Rad140 20:01, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Dub I'm not sure if this was the reason you did it, but on Fan:Matt & Sora you removed the dub change to the scene in A Very Digi Christmas. If it was because the Japanese version didn't have it, I think we should still keep it. To me, just because it's the dub doesn't mean it's "fake", you know? I mean, we should definitely note that it's only in one version, but I think it would be fair to keep info that's only in the dubs.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 20:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Wow, nice new sig. xD :Yeah, you're right, it's not fake. I'll see how I can rephrase. I didn't like how it implied that somewhat the dub version was more important thus nulling the idea. Will fix. Dunno what I was thinking. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:27, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Re: torrent on the fan-subs page. About the link to the torrent file on the fan-subs page... I think we should take it off. More of an issue with the Crunchyroll stuff there than WPP's. Couple of reasons why, IMO: *It's a link to where ppl. can download the episodes instead of watching them. *I dobut it's official or licensed. Both crunchyroll/FUNimation have licenses from Toei to play the content. *To some people a torrent screams piracy, and i dunno if the wiki wants to be seen like that. *To download the crunchyroll episodes (official Toei subs), you have to pay for them, either from crunchyroll, or download them for Direct2Drive (in much better quality than in the torrent, i might add). In my eyes, I see this as stealing. um, and if you created it yourself, I apologize.. I just don't think it's appropriate. (and this is coming from the guy who was worried that putting up episode recaps could get us in trouble) ---- Rad140 Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 22:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :There's really no point in attempting to argue the morality of the fansubs page. Although, in defense, the really good sub groups usually buy the original box sets of the series they sub, supporting the series. :3. Actually, if it's on MegaUpload, sometimes you can stream it from the download page via MegaVideo (see here) :4.Noooooooooooo! Don't take down the page! :P Modestly, I think it's one of the best fan-subs (for English subs) on the 'net. It doesn't have everything that AniDB.net has, but I think it's a lot easier to see and sift through here. (plus, it's how I found most of the subs before I joined.) :To be honest, I suppose my "issue" with the torrent is that the FUNlimation subs are (for lack of a better word) "stolen" (as in, you'd have to pay $$ to get Toei subs legally). Plus, torrent screams "piracy" to some. Arrgh, pirates.---- Rad140 Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 23:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :: Kyle33860 Please see User talk:KrytenKoro#Kyle33860.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 21:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Fandubs? I know Ned Scott started the list of fansubs page, but how about a list of fandubs? I've stumbled across a few, and it might be a good thing to include. On a completely unrelated note, didn't you state that you were a fangirl once? So have you come back from the dark side, and are trying to save the coupling pages from your former peers? :P -- Rad140 Because I think this is about him and I want us to be prepared. 22:39, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Lanate Tiny correction. Lanate didn't ask; I recommended him when I asked.Glorious CHAOS! 03:40, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Aw, why'd you take it down?Glorious CHAOS! 08:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ~Idea for coupling pages I was stumbling around the 'net and came upon these: http://community.livejournal.com/enrai_graphics/14229.html, coupling colourbars that I thought might be a cool thing to add to the coupling pages. The HTML code is there for copying and pasting, however, I haven't the slightest clue on how to convert this (even possible?) into wiki-friendly formatting.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 21:45, 12 June 2009 (UTC) DA02 Epilogue- Takeru+Hikari This is a recent edit made on the T.K. & Kari coupling page by an anon: "Tai's son calls Takeru in the Japanese version "Takeru-ojisan" which does mean "Uncle Takeru". Of course some also narrow friends of the parents call uncle and aunt. But if one takes it literally, this would mean that T.K. and Kari are together." I would reverse this, but I'd like a second opinion on the "Takeru-ojisan" thing. I watched it again, and I hear "Takeru-san", and that's it. Probably another attempt at "TK and Kari are canon!!!!!"---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :The anon is right about how it's used for familiar adults - like how you can anonymously call an old person "gramps". However, it is also used in the literal sense, so as long as it has that qualification about colloquial use, it seems as good as any evidence we have in these articles.Glorious CHAOS! 22:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Thanks for taking care of that for me.Kamiya 07:21, 1 August 2009 (UTC) MoS Sorry for the bother, but we'd like your input on the Manual of Style at the forum: Forum:MoS - Everyone Read. If you have no opinion on most of it, then we'd at the very least like the input on the Fan section, especially as to how you handle the Coupling pages. Lanate (talk) 04:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page Need main page input/help at the forums here. Thanks.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 17:58, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What did I did wrong? Hello, look, I only wanted to know if I did something that I shouldnt when I added that stuff in the Joe/Mimi coupling page... Is just that I was watching some Digimon episodes and I saw that scene and like it wasnt on the page, I decided to put it. Did I did something wrong? Ok, thanks. By the way, Im not a crazy fangirl. I just want to do something to help this site. Apparently I cant Thanks anyway, I will stay quiet from now on. ok, thank you... I want to help, I really do. I just dont know what to do... Like I only care about the first two seasons, and those have almost everything done, I cant do much. Do you know any article which needs help? Well, I can work with that. Maybe. With luck. Thanks for showing me that stuff. And, by the way, what did you meant when you said before that you had seen much worse that what I had wrote? Look, I cant believe Im saying this, but I believe there is a wrong little thing in the Takari page... Taiora I'm sorry if I offended you in any way but the thing is, I added a picture of Tai and Sora from the Movie: Diaboromon Strikes back and I added some evidence which I felt was valid, it's not one of those "She was standing next to him" type of thing yet you undid it and called it fangirlism, I admit the evidence was from the dub but don't you think it's valid all the same? Even if it wasn't from the original it's still evidence, can you explain please? --coolbloo12 Ok I agree with that but what about the picture I added for the Movie: Diaboromon Strikes Back? Also yes the thing with Sutpid Tai can be agrgued as an affectionate term or no affection at all, but can we agree that her face softened when she saw the "Love Tai" part, can't we add that, and the city thing? --coolbloo12 Ok, but the picture isn't over analysis, you let the Diaboromon Strikes back evidence by, that picture was just a picture to go along with it, if you saw the picture then you would see that it went with the evidence --coolbloo12 Re: Help How can Tamers be worse than hell? O_o My goal this break is to watch the rest of the Tamers episodes. I'll let you know what I find, but I don't remember much between Jenyra's younger sister and Kenta.---- Rad140 Message 23:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC)